Delivery vehicles of various kinds are known in the art. Examples include a variety of automobiles, so-called minivans, full-size vans and panel trucks, a variety of trucks, and trailers as well as bicycles, scooters, and motorcycles, to note but a few examples in these regards. Though typically powered by an on-board motor or engine, some delivery vehicles are human powered. As used herein, a “delivery vehicle” will be understood to carry at least one delivery person regardless of whether the vehicle itself is driven by a human or is partially or wholly autonomously navigated and driven.
In many cases a given delivery vehicle carries a plurality of items that are to be delivered to a corresponding plurality of target recipients at different delivery addresses. Accordingly, the on-board delivery person is typically responsible for delivering all of the conveyed items to all of the intended target recipients during a single delivery run.
Delivery trip sheets are often utilized to schedule and/or track the deliveries for a given delivery vehicle during a given delivery run. Delivery trip sheets can help the delivery person ensure the proper and timely delivery of the conveyed items and can also help dispatching managers analyze and understand how successfully the intended schedules are being met. Unfortunately, prior art delivery trip sheets often give rise to a variety of related problems. Examples of problems include time requirements, legibility, incorrectly entered data, and so forth.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.